


That Would Be Enough

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hotdogshipping, I need this self-idulgent stuff to survive, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season 2, Pure Comfort, Shosaku, Songfic, episodes 92 and 93 left me dead inside, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku had always enjoyed this feeling of comfort and safety when he was with Kusanagi-san. When he almost lost him forever his heart couldn't take it. And now that he got him back his only wish is just to stay by his side... would that alone be enough?





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes 92 and 93 destroyed my poor fragile heart. I just HAD TO write this, okay? T-T

Yusaku spotted the yellow food truck near a hospital. Right where he thought he would find it. Neither he was surprised that it was standing here at this late hour of 10 PM. There was no wind, making frantic pounding in the boy's chest echo even louder through the night. But he was not slowing down his step, despite his own heart thrashing, ready to jump out any moment. He had never wanted to end up inside the cramped space of this truck, inhale painfully dear smell of...

The doors opened with a loud bang.

"Whaazzut..?!" Kusanagi Shoichi, disheveled as hell and with a string of saliva in the right corner of his mouth, woke up, jumping as if as a bomb exploded nearby; fortunately, his pulse rate was okay as soon as he rubbed his drowsy eyes and identified the intrunder as good ol' Yusaku.

"Hi," the boy's face was burning, his cheeks felt so hot, it was so hard to speak with such a dry throat.

There were moments when Yusaku seriously feared that this truck was doomed to remain empty forever... and yet Kusanagi-san was there, as if nothing happened.

_As if Kusanagi-san never perished into a flock of crystal blue data right in front of his eyes._

"Hey," the man smiled, his usual, familiar smile akin to a sudden sun in the middle of the night, as he awkwardly brushed his hair with his palm, trying to make it look more or less neat. "What's up? It's late already?"

Yusaku barely refrained from biting his own lips to the point of bleeding.

This conversation... the most normal conversation they had.

_Already like a tradition, warm habitual words._

"Can't sleep," Yusaku can't help smiling; his usual response. "And I figured you'd be here."

Shoichi never told him he would stay parked near hospital this night, though.

"Haha," the man ruffled hair on the back of his head. "Little mind-reader."

Little did he know that heart played larger part in finding and guiding him than brain.

"How's Jin?" Yusaku looked around, his gaze stuck at computers' screens as he slowly approached Shoichi.

"Needs to stay hospitalised for a couple more days," the man smiled, and Yusaku noticed how _relaxed_ it was; as relaxed as he had never seen it before... "After all, doctors won't buy that his comatose state was caused by "some crazed AIs taking his consciousness". Lunatic claiming this might end up in a mental institution himself. Haha... I doubt Jin would be fine with his big bro deemed "cuckoo". So I'm quietly waiting till all extra examinations are finished and he's free to be discharged."

"Are you going to stay here all this time?" Yusaku asked an utterly useless question as he knew the answer long before it came to his mind.

"You know me," laughing, Shoichi lied back in his chair, having thrown his arms behind him head. "I can afford this couple of days off."

"I see. That's good."

"Why are you standing like a stranger?" Shoichi gave the boy a soft smile. "Come, flop down."

 _Flop down_.

This was so usual, so what-Shoichi-would-always-say... and so dreamlike nevertheless.

Yusaku did flop down on his own chair. His knees suddenly felt too weak, so he was unable to disobey anyway.

"Are you hungry?" Shoichi asked. "Up for some coffee and hot dogs?"

Yusaku's stomach hadn't expressed any desire to be filled at this hour, and yet the reply was "yes".

Shoichi immediately rolled his sleeves, getting to work. Watching the man's smiling face, Yusaku caught some especially joyous notes in his humming. The wait didn't last long either as Shoichi as if grew a pair of wings that helped him to get everything done twice as fast as he could. Delicious smell of newly cooked hot dogs filled the room.

"Hm?" Shoichi blinked, noticing moist sparkling in the corner of Yusaku's eye. "What's wrong?"

"Ah," the boy let him wipe the treacherous teardrop. "It's okay."

Yusaku lied. It would have been honest and yet awkward to confess that he missed Kusanagi-san's cooking badly _._

Or... rather _love_ that was the main ingredient making these hotdogs the most exquisite treat Yusaku ever had.

"Itadakimas," they said simultaneously and proceeded to enjoy their meal in the room illuminated by pale blue light of screens.

Familiar and comfortable semidarkness.

"Phew," Shoichi rubbed his belly when it was full and more than satisfied. "Fine, huh?"

"It is..." Yusaku hoped the taste in his mouth would linger as he missed it _way_ too much. "Thank you."

"You're welcome~" Shoichi's big palm affectionately ruffled the boy's hair.

They sat, just the two of them, in this cosy semidarkness, not talking, not even thinking about anything in particular. For some reason they didn't feel like chatting... no, it's just that silence was never awkward between them. Yusaku always felt like it was comfortable to just sit like this with Kusanagi-san. Sit in total silence, letting his mind rest. And it appeared that the man shared the sentiment.

"Kusanagi-san..." but then Yusaku was the first one to disturb night shadows with his quiet voice.

"Mm?"

The boy had his eyes downcast, stubbornly refusing to meet up with Shoichi's, but even so the man's gaze seemed to crawl under Yusaku's skin. It burned inside his chest, awakened a huge swarm of butterflies down in his stomach, and Yusaku just felt like a thousand words were there, ready to spill as he had so much to tell, so much he was overwhelmed with feelings. It was some hellish mix of joy and sadness, happiness and mourning, tranquility and anxiety... love towards Kusanagi-san and hatred towards himself. Palms were sweating, lips were dry, and no matter how much saliva Yusaku kept swallowing he was still unable to talk as if there was a heavy chain coiling around, constricting his throat.

"Hey, Yusaku? Are you okay?"

Shoichi's face got closer to his, and Yusaku could no longer control his own heart as it was beating like a drum.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Yusaku gathered all his inner strength to look up and see familiar grey eyes filled with worry.

He couldn't last long though, so he hurried to direct his gaze in the entire different direction. A moment of listening into the night. Yusaku breathed in, filling his soul with its serenity.

"How lucky we are to be alive right now, huh?"

Shoichi's eyes blew wide open.

For just a moment he could have sworn that he saw a stranger disguised as Yusaku... because he couldn't remember if he had ever seen the boy so relaxed and placid. Shoichi used to remember an invisible force field around him, always charged and keeping Yusaku's mind restless even during his sleep, but... there wasn't any trace of the said aura now?

"Well, I guess?" Shoichi gave him a clueless smile.

Little did he know how bad was emotional hurricane inside Yusaku's heart. 

Yusaku tried his best to curl up, closing his eyes and pressing his hands to his ears, just so he could remain safe in the very eye of the hurricane. The very centre where it was quiet... where he could realize with a clear head that Shoichi was here, next to him, that he was alive and well. But his memories, the hurricane's very essence and ferocity kept trying to get him, flashing agonizing images of Playmaker having his heart shattered into pieces as he decided to go along with it and attack Shoichi, bringing down not only his life points but his very life to its end. Shoichi's last words, his last smile as he faded into nothingness, scattered into bits of light that Yusaku was unable to hug onto. Tears. Emptiness inside. Cursed pitch black darkness that fully engulfed his consciousness when he couldn't take it anymore... and pain. Nothing but pain.

" _I'm leaving the rest to you._ "

Words that were meant to be encouraging, but created ripples that awoke a storm instead. Storm that Fujiki Yusaku drowned in as he lost the person who was his actual friend, trusted partner, his strongest shield, his someone who became more than family to him...

Yes, Yusaku used to be so dumb for not fully realizing that Kusanagi Shoichi became his everything.

Not to mention that only Shoichi alone was able to make Yusaku's heart beat so fast, make it flutter akin to a butterfly in the summer sky.

"Kusanagi-san..." Yusaku braced himself, and yet he was so overwhelmed that he could not utter a word.

"Hey..." Shoichi carefully touched the boy's shoulder, realizing that he was shivering. "What is it?"

Yusaku bit his lips, trying to cause himself as much pain as he could, and only then was able to part them, letting out a small husky whisper:

"Can I sit in your lap?"

The question caught Shoichi off guard. It took him about half a minute to process what he had just heard, but looking at Yusaku's shy, blushing face he had no way to say "no".

"O-okay," Shoichi's own cheeks heated up as he coughed. "Go ahead?"

Yusaku muttered a humble "thank you" before proceeding to straddle the man's lap.

"Wow," Shoichi tittered. "You're a bit heavier than I expected."

That was probably the dumbest thing Shoichi could have said, but he wasn't exactly in condition to think properly when Yusaku snuggled up to him, curling against his chest.

"Hold me," was the only thing the boy mumbled, burying his face into Shoichi's hoodie, desperate to feel that one familiar smell of everything-is-gonna-be-okay.

Imaginary smell, you might ask?

It was too real for Yusaku nonetheless, had always been.

And Shoichi was more than agree to wrap him in his strong arms, welcoming him into a warm, soothing embrace.

"Is someone in need of a lullaby?" the man asked half-jokingly.

"Okay," and yet Yusaku nodded.

Shoichi smiled down at him and started humming some quiet but very sweet melody. At some point he decided to goof around a bit more, rocking Yusaku back and forth.

"Hey," Yusaku chuckled, "I thought "Great Heroes of Link VRAINS Who Saved This World From Evil AIs" are usually treated somehow different than this?"

"I know," Shoichi cooed. "I just love teasing you. Is that news for you?"

"You're the worst."

They both laughed and then kept sitting in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, listening to nothing but their heartbeats that were surprisingly synchronized, as if two hearts were beating like one.

"I'm glad to have you back," Yusaku murmured against Shoichi's chest.

"I bet," Shoichi joked. "Otherwise who would always provide you with free hot dogs and coffee?"

"Stop it," the boy gently pushed him.

"Ow, ow!" Shoichi pretended that it "hurt" him super bad, but then grinned, messing Yusaku's hair. "You're a cruel little cub! Relax, I'm kidding."

The boy huffed and held him tighter. Refusing to talk for about a minute, while Shoichi gently stroked his shoulder, he ended up muttering:

"If there is any future I want, then it's only the one with you in it."

"Huh?"

"Kusanagi-san," Yusaku looked up at him with his big emerald eyes. "You once wondered why after defeating Hanoi and before Bowman attacked I chose to stick with you, even if at that certain point we had supposedly reached our goal and needed no further cooperation."

"Oh," Shoichi remembered what was that all about. "Y-yeah?"

"It's just that I..." Yusaku nuzzled into his chest, a frantic attempt to both calm himself and show the man all the depth of his affection. "Your presence became so essential in my life. At some point I've realized that _not_ seeing you every day would be like chopping off my limb or tearing heart out of my chest. I... I felt like you being in my life became something that could never be replaced. Like, if I grow old and end up anywhere on this planet, turn any corner and there you are. And I won't be surprised. Because you're always there with me and for me... you know?"

"Yusaku..." Shoichi's huge grey eyes reflected how overwhelmed his soul became.

"That's why I couldn't fight you back then," Yusaku's trembling hands curled into fists as he clung onto the man's chest. "I know that you wanted me to let go of this selfishness and save everyone, but... I couldn't help it. I _am_ very selfish."

"You're..." Shoichi sighed and cradled the boy in his arms. 

"You made me into what I am today..." Yusaku snuggled against him. "Playmaker, the hero. Ever since I met you I have never been able to cry again. I really thought that it was a good thing you had done, but... my heart has been restless ever since. I'm not sure how I should feel about this... gentle, comforting chain you've bound me with. Because of you I'll never again belong only to myself..."

Yusaku had to take a big gulp of air before he could cry out.

"It's all your fault! It's your fault I love you this much, Kusanagi-san..!"

There was a total silence, no beat and no melody of the world around them for an entire moment.

"Haha..." but then Shoichi gave Yusaku the kindest and the warmest smile. "I really _am_ lucky to be alive right now."

"Kusanagi-san..." the boy suddenly whispered. "I know this is a selfish request and you have your own future to build, but, please, just let me stay here, by your side... that would be enough."

There was no verbal response.

What Yusaku felt instead was the gentlest tug. For just a moment his eyes caught a reflection of Kusanagi-san's face leaning closer to his and then their lips met. It was a whisper of a touch, so tentative, the sensation so light, Yusaku wasn’t sure he’d felt it at all, but before he knew what he was doing he reached up into it. Shoichi sucked in a breath and pulled back, just the slightest bit. His wild eyes searched Yusaku's.

Heat bloomed in the boy's cheeks. His wide-open heart drummed in his chest. A semblance of sense started to creep back into his head. Then it flew right out into the darkest night. Because Kusanagi-san held his face, held him in his embrace, held all of him and claimed his lips with such tenderness Yusaku felt like bliss flooded his soul, filling it to the very brim.

He was left so defensless in the face of this happiness.

"Y-Yusaku, this is..." Shoichi covered his mouth, looking to the side as he cursed himself for losing control over his own feelings, as if his biggest secret was blurted out in the worst way possible... which was, in fact, just that.

But then Yusaku's fingertips stopped his self-flagellation all at once.

"It's alright," he caressed Shoichi's lips. "Everything is alright... I feel the same way."

"Yusaku..." the man was hopelessly mesmerized by the touch and the way Yusaku smiled at him; it truly _was_ the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you. Let's build our future together then."

And when Yusaku's lips were on his again he couldn't say "no".

Simply being by each other's side was definitely enough... but who said they couldn't have anything more than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Note to myself: Never listen to "Hamilton" songs while writing fics lol


End file.
